


Life Goes On

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story with cousins Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A few years had passed. Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez were in their apartment, making dinner together with the television on. Carla was making dinner while Marlene made dessert. Marlene always made dessert within one hour. Carla always had a hard time believing her older cousin could make sweets within an hour.

Marlene Potsie remembered she didn't have dark hair in her group of friends. She didn't mind being the blondie with her friends, Jay McCarey whom she'd called hotcakes. She knew Jay McCarey didn't seem to mind being called hotcakes but always wondered why she called him that, even in front of his elderly mother, Shirley McCarey. Carla watched her older cousin take the brownies out of the oven. Carla remembered the two of them hadn't had sugar for a couple years because of Marlene's DUI in Atlanta in NASCAR.

"I can't wait to taste those yummy brownies of yours, Marlene. I can taste them already," Carla said, feeling her tongue go a bit crazy at the moment.

"You'll have to wait until dinner's finished," Marlene said.

"Not even one little taste?" Carla begged her older cousin.

"Nope. Sorry," Marlene said to her younger cousin.

"Shoot. You're mean," Carla said.

She had wanted to taste test her older cousin's brownies.

"Come on, Marlene. I'm the one who cooks the meals around here. You should give me the credit around here and let me taste your desserts," Carla begged.

"No!" Marlene said.

"Aren't you mean," Carla said in a teasing voice.

Marlene left the kitchen so she could get ready for a date.

"I've got a date with Steve, Carla. Whatever you do, no tasting those brownies till later. I'm gonna lock them up in my room," Marlene said.

"Come on!" Carla said as she watched her older cousin head for her bedroom to change.

"I mean it, Carla. I'm watching," Marlene said in a singsong voice.

Marlene came out of her bedroom within a few minutes later.

"You better not have tasted those brownies of mine while I changed," Marlene warned her younger cousin.

"I didn't," Carla said.

"Good. I'm gonna keep an eye on you while I'm out on my date," Marlene said, still in her singsong voice.

"You know how much I hate that when you do that," Carla said.

"Good. I'm going to do it anyway," Marlene said.

Carla was happy that Marlene was in a happier mood now since a couple years ago when she got suspended from NASCAR. Marlene still didn't have a job a couple years later but is looking around Las Vegas for a job, Carla remembered. She knew Marlene had a hard time searching for a job because of the DUI she had gotten. Marlene now no longer had a parole officer, so she was back to her happier life. She had that feeling once Officer Smithy was out of the picture, Marlene would be back to normal.

A couple years ago, both she and Marlene had met a few new friends, which Steve Griswold had introduced them to and they all had liked each other. When Marlene came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, her date arrived. Carla watched her older cousin leave their apartment with six teenagers. Once Marlene was out of the apartment, Carla decided to sneak a taste of her cousin's delicious brownies.

"Marlene wouldn't even notice," Carla said, taking an evil laugh.

She cut a little piece of brownie.

"There. Marlene won't notice I had a taste of her delicious brownies," Carla said with an evil laugh.

Carla saw how much time had passed when she went to bed at ten o'clock that night. She saw Marlene wasn't home yet, so she went to bed but left the lights on for her older cousin while she turned her bedroom light out. Marlene let her dates drive her home. When they got home, Marlene saw the lights were still on in the house. She wondered if Carla was still up or not. If she was still sleeping, she could see Carla in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning finally came. Carla was up first that Friday morning. She couldn't believe the week had passed so fast. She knew Marlene was still on a job hunt these past couple of years but still wasn't able to find a job as yet. That Friday morning Carla remembered she had lunch plans with her boyfriend, Gunnar Newton. He told her a couple days ago he would meet her at the Olive Garden for lunch. She told him she had a better idea for lunch and wanted him to meet her friends. She remembered Marlene was going to meet them at the salad bar art twelve noon that afternoon. Gunnar agreed and said he would see her then.

Carla had liked all her new friends she and Marlene had met a couple years ago. She liked the murder mystery writer whom Steve had introduced her to when he had taken her to a friend's house for supper one night. She knew he was a popular murder mystery writer. He had only visited Las Vegas, Nevada once a year, which was in the summertime. She knew he wasn't going to be joining the group today because it wasn't summer. She went to the restroom she shared with Marlene and brushed her hair she dyed every season because she always liked the way she was in the mood for changing her hair color.

She knew her older sister, Rose Sanchez, liked the color change of her hair. Carla saw that Marlene was still sleeping by the time Carla was getting ready to leave the apartment for the library at 8:45 that morning, so she left Marlene a little note, telling her she would see her at suppertime. Carla got her things and took her keys with her and went out the door. She headed for the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus to take her to work. Marlene woke up at nine - thirty that Friday morning.

Marlene didn't hear her younger cousin leave the apartment they both shared together. Once she was showered and dressed, Marlene was in the kitchen at ten o'clock that morning. That's when she saw Carla's neat cursive on the kitchen table. That's when Marlene remembered she was going to be seeing Carla and their friends at lunch this afternoon.

"I almost forgot about that!" Marlene said, doing her famous flirt with a wink.

"Thanks to Carla, now I'm going to be seeing her at lunch. I wonder if Gunnar's going to be there today?" she asked herself as she made oatmeal for breakfast.

She knew she always loved oatmeal and sat on the couch and turned the morning news on the television. She always watched the morning news on TV but never at night. After watching the morning news and putting her breakfast bowl in the dishwasher, she headed outside the apartment and walked to where she parked her motorcycle in the apartment parking lot and put her red helmet on and jumped on her motorcycle and was gone.

Marlene was on her job hunt all morning. She was on the last job interview until eleven - thirty that morning. That's when she left the radio station and went to her motorcycle and drove straight to the salad bar she was supposed to meet her younger cousin and their friends. She still wondered if Gunnar Newton was going to come or not. She would just have to find out. Marlene saw she was the first one to arrive at the salad bar she was supposed to meet their friends. She sat at their favorite booth. She decided to order once everyone showed up. Marlene waited for a while until she saw a blonde man in his late forties walk to the booth.

"Hi, Marlene," he said.

"Hi, hotcakes," Marlene said.

Marlene liked to recognize the cute blonde man named Jay McCarey as hotcakes. His younger sister, Karen McCarey Malph, had followed him and sat next to him.

"Hi, Marlene," Karen said.

"Hi, Karen," Marlene greeted her.

"Where is everyone else?" Karen asked.

"I'm sure they're on their way," Jay answered his younger sister.

The three of them chatted the whole entire time until Carla, Gunnar, and Steve arrived at twelve - fifteen.

"You're late, Steve," Marlene greeted her first boyfriend.

"I can't help it, Marlene. You know how busy I get," Steve reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Marlene said.

Carla just gave her older cousin a look as she took a seat next to Gunnar at the booth. Gunnar was then introduced to the rest of the group. He knew Jay was unfamiliar to him, so the two men were introduced. Carla introduced the whole gang as everyone was seated.

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other, Gunnar?" Jay asked, as Gunnar took a seat next to Carla.

"A couple years now," Gunnar replied.

"How nice," Jay said.

"I know," Karen agreed to what her older brother by thirteen years had just said.

Marlene and Steve got involved in their own conversation, so they ignored the conversation Karen, Jay, and Gunnar had recently started. Everyone had their own conversations and didn't notice there was a waitress at their booth.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

That's when Carla gave out her order to the waitress. She tapped Gunnar on the shoulder to let him know there was a waitress at the table.

"Sorry," he said to Carla, then he told the waitress what he wanted and then that got everyone else's attention and then they told what they wanted and the waitress left.

Once the waitress left the booth, everyone went back to their conversations. They chatted until their orders arrived.

"Excuse me," Jay said to the group and left the group and left the booth.

He remembered he had to take his low blood pressure medications, so he excused himself and headed for the restrooms. Jay remembered he had been on low blood pressure medications for almost three years now. He knew his father, Don McCarey, had been dead for that period of time now. His mother, Shirley McCarey, is now one hundred years old and he had a feeling her time was almost up and sooner or later her judgment day would arrive. Jay reentered the booth within five minutes. He saw Marlene's flirt with a wink come in his direction as he sat down next to Steve and Karen.

"You okay?" Karen asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay answered her.

"Good. You know how much Mom worries about you," Karen asked.

"I know," Jay agreed.

Jay remembered he and Karen were sharing a salad at lunch that day. He was happy Karen had moved to Las Vegas since she got divorced a couple years ago. She had taken her two adopted sons, Norman and Jay with her since her ex - husband, Ralph was a high school piano teacher and taught during the school season. Jay remembered Karen had tried getting pregnant one time but it turned out she couldn't and so she and Ralph had planned to get their sons Norman and Jay from an orphanage out in California. Lunchtime had passed by fast. Karen decided to pay for lunch this time.

"Thank you, Sis," Jay said.

Everyone else thanked her.

"How was the job hunt this morning, Marlene?" Carla asked.

"Boring. Nobody wanted me," Marlene said.

"Keep looking. I won't give up," Steve said.

"You said that two years ago and I'm still on the hunt two years later," Marlene reminded him.

"You never know when you'll find something," Steve said.

"Steve's right," Carla agreed.

"Where do you work, Gunnar?" Jay asked.

"Wal - mart. I'm the manager there," Gunnar said.

"Interesting. You get to see all the shoppers there," Jay said.

Gunnar threw him a look that told Jay that was immature.

"Gunnar thinks that's immature, Jay," Marlene said, knowing the look on his face.

Gunnar could tell Marlene was right.

"Thanks, Marlene," Gunnar said.

Jay didn't say anything to what Marlene had just said but stayed quiet.

"Did you know Gunnar's a performer? He's a great singer," Carla told their friends.

Jay found that interesting.

"Really? What do you sing?" Jay asked.

"Country music. I perform the oldies," Gunnar said.

"Neat. I used to be an Elvis Presley impersonator, but I'm a priest now," Jay said.

"Cool. Why don't you perform with me sometime?" Gunnar asked.

"You'll have to hear Jay sometime, Gunnar. He's a great singer. Nobody's better than him and Elvis," Karen said.

"Guess I'll have to do that sometime," Gunnar told Karen.

Everyone left the salad bar just then. Marlene drove back to the apartment where she shared with Carla with Jay on her motorcycle.

"I haven't been here for a while," he said.

"I'd love to hear you sing, hotcakes," Marlene said.

"I don't have my guitar with me right now. I do my best when I have my guitar," Jay said.

He knew that was true.

"You can still sing without that silly instrument," Marlene told him.

"No, I can't. I've always done my best with the guitar, Marlene. You can even ask Karen," Jay said.

He knew his statement was true.

"I don't care. I want to hear your voice," Marlene said, giving him the flirt with a wink a second time that afternoon.

Jay knew his voice was always best when he had his guitar.

"I can't do Elvis anymore, Marlene. You know I'm a priest," Jay reminded her.

"I don't care," Marlene said again.

She had heard that he used to sing Elvis Presley before becoming a priest but she'd never seen him onstage. Jay still refused but she wouldn't let him sing with the guitar. She didn't care either way but still wanted to hear his voice.

"You can hear me next time when I have my guitar," Jay said.

"Is this an excuse I'm hearing, hotcakes? I don't like excuses," Marlene told him.

"No, it's not an excuse, Marlene. I just like to sing with the guitar, that's all," Jay said.

"I think it's an excuse, hotcakes," Marlene said, "and I sure don't like excuses, no matter what they are."

"You can hear me next time. I promise," Jay said.

"You better," Marlene said in a tone of voice people didn't like hearing.

"Hey, I don't like that kind of voice," Jay said.

"Tough luck," Marlene said.

"I'm going back into town. Somebody from church needs to talk to me about a problem and I need to be there," Jay said.

"You can't go, hotcakes. You just got here," Marlene reminded him.

He remembered she had him on her motorcycle.

"Sorry, Marlene. I need to leave. Would you like to drive me to the church" Jay asked.

"Sure, hotcakes. Whatever you wish," Marlene said.

The two of them left the apartment and got back on her motorcycle and put the helmets back on and drove back for town.

"You're a party pooper, hotcakes, since you don't like to sing without your guitar," Marlene said as they headed for the lunch hour traffic.

"You can never sing without music present, Marlene. I know I sure can't," Jay said as the traffic lights turned red.

After the traffic lights turned green again, she and Jay turned silent again. Jay always let her concentrate on her driving so he didn't want to chat while she was driving the motorcycle. They stayed quiet until Marlene arrived at the church Jay preached for.

"We're finally here, hotcakes, so you got your wish," Marlene said.

Jay always wondered why she called him that but never wanted to ask her that.

"Thanks for dropping me off. I'll sing for you next time we get together. I promise," Jay said.

"You could've done it a few minutes ago and gotten it over with," Marlene said.

"I like to sing with the guitar, okay?" Jay asked.

"Whatever, hotcakes. Whatever," Marlene said.

She watched him walk into the church and drove back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Marlene was reading the latest Lynda Conway novel by Jay's best friend Bill Thompson when Carla came into the apartment.

"Hi, Marlene. I'm home!" Carla said.

That's when she saw Marlene reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" Carla asked.

Marlene showed her younger cousin the book.

"That's a good book. You have to see the ending. I don't want to spoil it for you," Carla said.

"I'm not even there yet!" Marlene said.

"I know. You're how far?" Carla asked.

"Chapter ten," Marlene answered.

"Sorry. I don't like to spoil books for my cousin," Carla said.

"I know you don't. Save it for me," Marlene said, sticking her tongue out.

"Isn't that what your dear cousin is doing?" Carla asked.

"Guess so," Marlene said, flipping the page of the book, The Ralph Lauren Murder.

"I'm gonna start dinner, all right, Marlene?" Carla asked.

"Okay," Marlene replied back, still into the book.

"I have a date with Gunnar tonight. He and Jay are performing tonight," Carla said.

"I thought hotcakes doesn't do impersonatin' anymore," Marlene said.

"He doesn't, but he agreed to perform with Gunnar for a couple nights," Carla said.

"That's cool. He refused to sing for me today when I asked him," Marlene said.

"What's the show tonight? are they going to sing together or alone?" Marlene asked her younger cousin.

"I'm not sure how it's going to work out," Carla said.

"I guess I'll be alone here at the apartment tonight. I'll try to call Steve and see if he'll want to keep me company while you're at the show having fun and I'm not invited," Marlene said, feeling jealous.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do like you usually do when I'm out on my date," Carla told her older cousin.

Marlene felt jealous because she didn't get to hear Jay sing onstage while Carla got to without her. Marlene thought she'd call Steve that night and see what his plans were. She knew they hadn't been together for quite a while because he'd been busy with the new television show that recently came out and she hadn't seen him since he was busy with that.

"How long is this show that Gunnar and Hay are doing?" Marlene asked her younger cousin.

"I don't know. Gunnar didn't tell me," Carla said.

"I guess he likes to surprise you," Marlene said.

"Guess so," Carla agreed.

Marlene watched her younger cousin head for her bedroom and get ready for the date with Gunnar and Marlene decided to call Steve while Carla got ready for the show. Marlene dialed Steve's number. She waited for three rings until he picked up. The two of them talked for a bit and then she hung up. She was disappointed because he had to work that night since the show was primetime. Carla was out in a few minutes.

"You look great, Carla," Marlene said.

"What did Steve say?" Carla asked.

"He can't make it tonight," Marlene said disappointed.

"Why not?" Carla wanted to know.

"He's working on that show that recently came out. Remember he said it was an outdoor show? He said it's a nighttime show of some kind," Marlene said.

"That's a shame he can't stay with you," Carla said.

"I know. He's always working," Marlene said in the same disappointed tone of voice she had when she answered her cousin's question.

"Cheer up, Marlene. I'm sure after this show's season he'd want to spend time with you," Carla said.

"He better. I miss Steve," Marlene said.

"Look on the bright side, Marlene. You still have those teenagers to spend time with," Carla said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Marlene said, liking her younger cousin's idea.

Carla saw Gunnar's car waiting in the apartment parking lot.

"Speaking of which, Gunnar's here. I'll see you in the morning," Carla said.

"Okay. Tell me about it," Marlene said, still jealous.

"Don't worry, I will," Carla said as she put her jacket on and was out of the apartment.

"I was going to come to the door," Gunnar told her as she came to the car after the two said hello.

"Well, I beat you to it," Carla said as the two kissed.

"So you did. Are you ready for the show?" Gunnar asked.

"You bet I am," she said as he drove away from the apartment and headed for the highway.

"I wish I could go," Marlene said for the thousandth time.

Marlene couldn't believe that the apartment was finally quiet since she watched her younger cousin leave for her fun night and she would have a boring one.

"I wish I could go," Marlene said for the thousandth time that night, still jealous since her cousin got to see Jay perform onstage and she didn't.

"I guess I'm the only one who doesn't have a date for this Saturday night," Marlene said, feeling alone and jealous.

"I hate being alone," Marlene told herself.

"I'm so lonesome I could cry," Marlene sang to herself and nobody was there to hear her sing that line.

Marlene could tell she was going to be lonely that night with nobody to be with and nothing to do. She decided to read the rest of Bill's The Ralph Lauren Murder she started reading. She could tell his writing style was the best she'd seen.

Intermission time came around after thirty minutes of the show. Gunnar and Jay were performing that night. The fans were happy to see Jay again after for so long. Jay was happy to give former fans autographs that he missed doing.

"Where have you been all these years, Mr. McCarey?" one of the former fans asked during intermission.

"I'm a priest now. That's why I'm not an Elvis Presley impersonator anymore," Jay said to the former fan of his.

"We miss you, Mr. McCarey," the former fan's wife said.

"I miss you too, but I can't perform onstage anymore," Jay said.

"We wish you could," she said.

"So do I, but I'm happy preaching," Jay said.

"Is that why we're listening to Mr. Newton now?" another former fan asked.

"Yes," was Jay's answer.

"We miss you a lot, Mr. McCarey," the former fans told Jay.

"I miss you too," Jay said to the fans, "but I'm happy with what I'm doing and it's good to be back with you for this night only."

Back at the apartment, Marlene couldn't believe she was the only one who didn't have a date for that night. She was spending most of the night, catching up on facebook since she hadn't been there for a long time, so she thought she'd get caught up with her friends and boyfriends that night. She posted something as well and chatted with a couple of friends and then signed out. Marlene didn't hear Carla enter the apartment late that night because she was sound asleep.

Carla usually stayed out earlier on dates unless it was concerts. Marlene left the lights on for Carla when she came home with Gunnar. When Carla walked into the house with Gunnar that night, she did notice the lights were left on.

"I wonder why your cousin doesn't turn the lights out when you come home from our date," Gunnar said.

"I don't know," Carla said.

"That was a great concert you did with Jay, Gunnar. I enjoyed it," Carla said.

"I thought you would," he said as the two kissed.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Jay play the guitar. He's talented," Carla said.

"He is. I wonder why he's not recording," Gunnar said.

"Good question. I don't know. I guess he wanted to be a preacher instead," Carla said, clueless as Gunnar was.

"Maybe if Jay stayed in the business longer, I'm sure the two of you could be a duo," Carla said.

"Maybe. You never can tell," Gunnar said.

"I wonder how Jay learned the guitar like that. I'll have to ask him the next time I see him. He's a friend of mine anyway," Carla said.

"I didn't know that. How long have you two known each other?" Gunnar asked.

"Not very long. Maybe three years," Carla said.

"That's not very long," Gunnar said.

"I know it isn't," Carla agreed, "but he is a nice guy, though."

"He sounds like it," Gunnar agreed and was surprised that he was some of Jay's former fans in his audience that night.

Gunnar had a feeling it was time to leave for the night, so he gave Carla the tulips she loved.

"Why do you do this on every single date?" Carla asked.

"To show you I love you," Gunnar said.

"You don't need to do it on every date, Gunnar, but it's very sweet of you," Carla said, taking the flowers from him.

That's when the two of them kissed and after the long kiss, Carla opened the door for Gunnar.

"I'll see you again next time," Gunnar said.

"Okay," she said and watched him head for the car.

She couldn't believe how late it was and after Gunnar was gone, she decided to go to bed and turned the lights out and changed into her pajamas and closed the door behind herself and was under the covers and fell asleep after hitting the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Marlene was up earlier than her usual time she usually woke up on some mornings. She knew she loved to sleep in, but today she was up early. She saw her younger cousin had gotten more of her favorite tulips and had not put them into a vase, so she decided to do it for her younger cousin.

"These are beautiful. That Gunnar knows how to treat a girl," Marlene said, smelling the flowers after the tulips were in a vase.

Carla was up twenty minutes after Marlene was awake.

"Morning, sleepy," Marlene greeted her younger cousin.

"Morning," Carla said, still yawning a lot.

That's when Carla noticed her tulips were already in the vase.

"My tulips are in a vase already? I was planning on doing that," Carla said.

"You were too late, Coz. I beat you to it," Marlene told Carla.

"I guess you did, Coz," Carla said, helping herself to a cup of coffee Marlene had made.

"You make better coffee than I do, Coz. Maybe you should make coffee every morning," Carla said.

"Not if I'm sleeping late," Marlene said.

"You tell Gunnar he knows how to treat a girl like my dear coz," Marlene said.

"I think he does know how to treat a girl. He likes to end our dates with flowers. He's romantic," Carla said.

"I would say so," Marlene said.

"What do your men do on your dates?" Carla asked.

"Why do you want to know? Nobody has to know that except Steve. He my first boyfriend," Marlene said.

"I know that, Marlene. Can't you tell me what your men do with you?" Carla asked, getting curious.

"No can do. It's secretive," Marlene said.

"Shame on you, Marlene. I don't know why you have so many men. You get them by giving them the flirt with a wink and they come running to you," Carla said.

"Correct, Carla," Marlene said with a smile on her face.

Carla ate her breakfast and then she left the apartment for the day. Marlene didn't know her cousin had such a busy day.

"Coz must have a busy day today," Marlene said to herself.

Marlene decided to take a drive on her motorcycle for a while that morning after breakfast since she didn't have any plans. After locking the apartment door, Marlene headed for the parking lot where she parked her motorcycle and put on her helmet and jumped on the motorcycle and drove away from the apartment building. Marlene drove to Jay's house in Henderson. She thought she would say hello to him.

When she parked in the driveway, she saw the shades of the McCarey house were down. It told her he and Shirley were still sleeping. Once she saw the shades were still drawn, she drove away from Henderson and took a drive to the Strip to see what was new. She knew her favorite teenage men were in school so she couldn't hang out with them until their next date. She saw there was tons of action going on the Strip. She saw Gunnar's billboard all over the Strip.

"Wish I could go see him sometime. Maybe Coz would be nice enough to let me go along. After all we're family," Marlene said in a bored voice.

She knew she was bored at doing nothing. She headed for the highway after leaving the Strip. She finally ran into Steve after coming back from the Strip.

"Marlene, watch it!" she heard him say.

"Sorry, Steve - o. I guess I wasn't paying attention," Marlene said.

"Pay attention next time. You could've wrecked my camera and pay for a new one," Steve said.

"Sorry," Marlene said, slowing her motorcycle.

"What are you doing driving around?" Steve asked.

"I don't have anything to do, so I thought I would drive around town and see what was going on," Marlene told her best friend.

"Coz has a busy day at work. She left in quite a hurry this morning after having a fun date with Gunnar lat night," Marlene said.

"That Gunnar knows how to treat a girl by giving her flowers," Marlene said to Steve.

"He does that to Carla? I've never seen that before," Steve said, finding that romantic and interesting.

"He sure does. He gives my coz flowers after every single date," Marlene said.

"Wow. I've got to see that," Steve said.

"You should, Steve - o," Marlene said.

Steve didn't say anything when she said that so he stayed quiet.

"I even stopped by hotcakes' house just now. His shades aren't up yet," Marlene said.

"Who's hotcakes?" Steve asked.

"Jay," Marlene answered.

"I see," was all Steve said.

Steve knew he had a busy weekend with the show he had been working on.

"I've got to get back to work, Marlene. You want to do lunch today?" Steve asked.

"Sure, Steve - o," Marlene said.

"You call the place," Marlene added.

He gave the name of the place and Marlene agreed to it.

"See you at lunch, Steve - o," Marlene said as the two kissed.

"See you, Marlene. Be more careful," he said.

"I have been, haven't I? I'm always careful. I'm a princess," Marlene said.

Steve laughed at Marlene's remark as he watched her drive off on her motorcycle.

"Doesn't she have a silly imagination?" Steve asked himself as his giggles got out of control.

Lunchtime arrived quickly. Steve was the first one to arrive before Marlene came to lunch. He decided to wait for her arrival and refused to get a table from the waitress once he arrived.

"I'm expecting some one else, ma'am," Steve said.

"All right, sir," the waitress said and left again to show other people who were waiting their turn to be seated.

Steve saw Marlene was ten minutes late to lunch.

"Sorry I'm late, Steve - o. I was caught in traffic. I never get caught in traffic," Marlene said.

"I know you don't, Marlene. I guess today is your lucky day to get caught," Steve said.

She gave him a look not to tell her such a thing.

"Sorry," he said, correcting himself.

The waitress came back.

"Would you like to be seated now, sir?" she asked Steve.

"Yes, please, ma'am, now my date is here. Could we have a seat outside since it's such a nice day outside?" Steve asked.

"Why not?" she asked, liking his suggestion.

"Is that okay with you, Marlene? Eating outside for a change?" Steve asked.

"Fine with me," Marlene said.

She didn't seem to care if they ate outside or not. They took the nearest table she gave them.

"Your waiter is named Rick. He'll be with you in a few minutes," she said and left.

Later during the lunch hour, Marlene noticed one of her teenage men near her table.

"Marlene!" she heard her name being called.

She turned around.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Marlene asked, giving him the flirt with a wink.

Steve saw how young Ben was. He could tell he looked like he was either the tenth or eleventh grade.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Marlene asked.

"I'm out on lunch break with Perry and a few other guys, Marlene.

They had to use the restroom but they'll be right back," Ben said.

Ben looked at Steve.

"Who's this guy?" Ben asked.

"This is Steve. He was my first boyfriend. He works at National Geographic," Marlene said.

"That's cool. It's nice meeting you, jerk. I thought I was the first boyfriend," Ben said.

"No. Steve and I go way back since high school," Marlene said.

"That far back? You've got to be kidding me," Ben said.

"It's the truth. Right, Steve?" Marlene asked.

"Right, Marlene," Steve said.

"You don't call my boyfriend a jerk, Ben. Apologize to Steve now or else," Marlene said.

Ben stuck his tongue out at Marlene.

"Don't you dare stick your tongue out at me, young man," Marlene told Ben.

"I can if I wanna," Ben said.

"I don't like tongues," Marlene said.

"Tough luck. You got my tongue," Ben said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Marlene said.

"Too late. I just did," Ben said.

That's when Perry and the other teens showed up.

"Hi, Marlene," Perry said.

"Hi, Perry,'' Marlene returned and gave him the flirt with a wink.

"What's cookin'?" Perry asked.

"This is a resturant, Perry. I'm not the chef," Marlene said.

The teens started laughing.

"Good afternoon, Marlene," the other teens crooned.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Marlene said, giving them the flirt with a wink as well.

Ben looked at his watch.

"Gents, I think it's time we leave for class," he said.

They all groaned at the same time.

"I'd hate to say this, Marlene, it's time us guys head back to class. It was nice seeing you. Maybe we'd go out this Friday?" Ben asked.

"Sure. I'd love to. Give me a ring," Marlene said.

"Sure. Talk later this week and we'll set a date," Ben said and the five of them disappeared.

Marlene watched them leave.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. National Geographic," Ben said.

"Nice meeting you, young man," Steve said and shook hands with the five men.

"You mean you work at National Geographic? Cool!" Perry said.

"Yes, I do. I work with the cameras," Steve told Perry and the other teens.

"I always thought you worked with the magazine," Perry said.

"No," Steve said.

He and Marlene watched the teens disappear.

"Now you and me are all alone again, Steve - o," Marlene said in a giggly voice.

"Yes, we are," Steve said and the couple kissed each other.

Steve heard his cell go off.

"I have a call to take," Steve told Marlene.

"Shoot. I wanted to be alone with you," Marlene said as he picked up his cell.

"Hello?" Steve said before he could answer Marlene.

"I'll be over right away," he said and hung up the phone again.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"I'm wanted back at work, Marlene. Your men left for class, and now I'm wanted back at work, so you're the only one left with no plans. I'm sorry we had to leave you all alone," Steve said.

"Can't you stay for a few more minutes? I don't want to be all alone yet," Marlene said, begging him to stay.

"I can't. I've got to go. Busy afternoon," Steve said as he and Marlene kissed one last time that afternoon.

Marlene followed Steve to the parking lot.

"I might as well since I don't have anybody to hang out with. I might as well be bored for the afternoon," Marlene said, getting into her boredom mood.

"Come on, Marlene. You know you always find a way to entertain yourself. You know that," Steve said.

"I guess you're right. I guess I could drive around town and see what I can do," Marlene said.

She watched Steve drive away and head for town. She put her helmet on and drove for town herself. She drove around town for a while until she found something to do. She found Circus Circus, one of the hotels in town. She thought she'd go inside the hotel and see what kind of action was going on.

Marlene parked her motorcycle in the parking lot of Circus Circus and took the helmet off and walked inside the hotel. There were tons of people playing at the casino, she saw. She saw tons of people at the tables and the penny slots. She thought she'd check to see if anyone was at the showroom. That's when she ran into Jay McCarey.

"Marlene! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wandering around, seeing what kind of action is going on," she answered.

"I thought you were on a date," he said.

"I was, but my men had to go back to class. Steve just left for work," Marlene said.

"I see. You can hang out with me. I don't have any plans today," he said.

"What about your mother?" Marlene asked, thinking of Shirley McCarey.

"She's at the doctor's office, getting a checkup. I don't have to pick her up for another fifteen minutes or so," he said, "unless you want to tag along."

"Thanks, hotcakes, I guess I will since this is going to turn out to be one boring day. Carla's at work and Steve just went back for the afternoon. I hate boredom," Marlene said.

"You can hang out with me," he said.

"Thanks. I guess I will. I was meant not to be bored," Marlene said.

"Guess you're not. Do you want to see a show with me this afternoon after we take Mom back from the doc's?" Jay asked.

"Sure. Should be fun. Who are we seeing?" Marlene asked.

"I thought we'd see this one performer who is good at singing Buddy Holly. He is good at this song 'Peggy Sue.' His name is Martin Carter," Jay said.

"I guess we could do that. I like romance songs best," Marlene said, "even if I'm not a fan of oldies, I can go."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't turn this invite down, Marlene. I thought Steve told me once that you liked romance songs," Jay said.

"He told you, huh? I really don't have any favorite artists or song but I like the music," Marlene said.

"You still want to hear me, right?" Jay asked.

"I do," Marlene said.

"You will sometime but I've been busy," Jay said.

"You always say that," Marlene said.

The time flew by. Jay and Marlene went to the parking lot of Circus Circus and Jay went to his convertible and Marlene went to her motorcycle and followed Jay to the doctor's office where he left Mrs. McCarey.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Marlene asked.

"Thanks but I've got it. You can wait here," Jay said.

"All right," Marlene said.

Jay went in the hospital to collect his mother. Marlene could tell why hotcakes wanted her to stay out here. She figured he wanted her to stay out here with the vehicles because he wasn't going to be gone very long. Jay and Shirley McCarey returned a few minutes later.

"Hi, Marlene. Jay told me you two had an afternoon planned together," Shirley McCarey said once the two returned to the car and motorcycle.

"Yes, we do, Mrs. McCarey," Marlene said.

Jay told Shirley McCarey how long he and Marlene would be gone and then he and Marlene left on Marlene's motorcycle.

"Your mother is a sweet lady, hotcakes," Marlene said.

"Thanks," he said, taking Marlene's compliment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, "Life Goes On" for this chapter belongs to LeAnn Rimes. It was an idea for Jay who plays the role of Potsie Webber from Happy Days to sing the song. For those who haven't reviewed yet, please do! If you have read these series, I'd suggest you start with the introductory story over at fanfiction under my same pen name "The McCarey Files" so you'd know when they come in and what roles they are. "The McCarey Files" was written over ten some years ago. I did enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading!

Later that afternoon while Jay and Marlene were at the Buddy Holly show, Shirley felt it was her time to pass away. She knew she was only ninety - six years old and it was telling her it was her time to go and no family members were by her side to say good - bye. Shirley did remember Jay didn't get to say good - bye to Don three years ago when he passed on. It was only three - thirty when she passes away. At six o'clock that evening when Jay and Marlene came back to his house after the show was over.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jay called at the top of his lungs.

There was no answer from Shirley McCarey.

"Mom?" Jay called a second time.

"Mom?" Jay repeated.

Still no answer.

"Hotcakes, come here," Marlene said from the couch.

"What?" Jay said, coming over to Marlene's side.

"I've got news for you," Marlene said.

"What?" Jay repeated.

"It looks like she died," Marlene said.

She knew the answer because she felt Shirley's pulse.

"Can't be, Marlene. Mom can't be dead," Jay said.

"Looks like it," Marlene said.

"Mom was alive when we left," Jay said.

He felt sad all over again.

"First Dad died three years ago and now Mom. This can't be," Jay said, starting to be sad.

He got his cell out of his pocket and dialed his sister. She was home, so she answered the phone.

"Hi, Jay," Karen McCarey said.

"Hi, Sis. I have news for you," Jay said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Mom passed on," Jay said.

He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Can't be. When did she pass on?" Karen asked.

"Not too long ago. Marlene's with me. She figured it out," Jay said.

"No way. Mom can't die yet," Karen said.

"Well, she did," Jay said.

The two siblings talked a bit longer and then got off the phone.

"We're planning a funeral for Mom," Jay said.

"Good enough," Marlene said.

She didn't say anything more. Time passed. Jay told the family and friends that were out of state about Shirley's passing on. The family was sad about her also. His godmother, Bella Fluke, was sad because she was his mother's best friend in high school when his mother and father first met through Bob Fluke, his godfather. He remembered his godparents were now one hundred years old and lived with their children out in Florida.

"We'll see you at the funeral, boy," Bob Fluke told Jay.

"All right, Bob," Jay said to the old man.

The funeral arrived a couple weeks later. Jay and Karen saw their godparents, Bob and Bella with their wheelchairs with their children. Their children were now in their fifties, Jay remembered. He had forgotten the names of the children. He remembered they were single. Bob and Bella Fluke had wondered whom Marlene, Steve, and Carla were since they had never met before.

"Bob, Bella, Karen and I would like you to meet some new friends of ours," Jay said.

"Who are these old people?" Marlene asked.

"That's not nice to call them old. They may be old, but they happen to be the people who introduced our parents in high school and are our godparents," Jay told Marlene, Steve, and Carla.

"Really? Why don't you introduce us?" Steve asked.

Jay decided he would introduce his new friends to their godparents. He knew Bill couldn't make it to the funeral because he was at a book signing out in the United Kingdom.

"Bob, Bella, these are our friends, Marlene Potsie, Carla Sanchez, and Steve Griswold," Jay said, introducing his and Karen's friends one by one in order.

Karen even got to take a friend of hers from Milwaukee since it was all right with Jay.

"Who's your friend, Karen?" Marlene asked.

She knew she'd never seen Karen's friend before.

"He's a friend of mine from Milwaukee," Karen told Marlene.

"Why don't you introduce us, Karen?" Marlene asked.

She wondered what the guy's name was since she knew he was from out of state and not a residence here in Nevada. Marlene noticed the guy looked young. She saw he was somewhere in his twenties but couldn't recall the exact age.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Karen asked Cecil Thomas.

He grew a bit shy.

"You know I get a bit shy around strangers, Karen," he said.

"I know, but you can introduce yourself to my friends," Karen said.

"I guess I could," he said shyly.

Both Marlene and Carla noticed Cecil Thomas was shy.

"I'm Cecil Thomas," the young man told Karen's friends.

"It's nice meeting you," Steve said, handing out a free hand for Cecil to shake.

Cecil took Steve's right hand and shook it. Even Marlene and Carla said "nice to meet you" to Cecil as well as Jay. Everyone paid respects to Shirley and then went through the burial. They had a small farewell party at the McCarey house in Henderson once everyone left the gravesite.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Cecil said shyly.

"Where do you work?" Carla asked.

"I'm a mechanic. I fix cars," he said shyly.

"Must be nice. What kind of cars do you like?" Steve asked.

"I like the Porsches best. Those are really nice cars," Cecil said.

"Those are nice cars. I have a motorcycle," Marlene told him.

"Motorcycles I stay away from. They are dangerous," Cecil said, "so I don't fix those. No way."

Jay visited with Bob and Bella while Karen stayed with Cecil and their friends. The farewell party didn't last very long because Bob and Bell ahad to go back to Florida that evening.

"Jay, before the party shuts down, why don't you sing a song for us?" Karen asked.

"What one?" Jay asked.

"Why not "Life Goes On?" Karen suggested.

"Sure, I'd be happy to sing it for you guys. Let me grab my guitar first," Jay said.

He left for the stairs and found his guitar.

"Jay sings? Since when?" Bella Fluke asked, surprised.

"You have to hear him, Bella. He's really good," Karen said.

"All right," Bella said.

Jay came back a couple seconds later with the guitar. Jay started singing the song. Once he finished, it was time to go to the airport. The entire group went to the airport, including Cecil. They were in time for the flight number being called.

"We'll see you next time," Jay told Bob and Bella as Jay and Karen hugged Bob and Bella and the children and watched them hop onto the plane.

Jay started singing "Life Goes On" a second time and everyone else joined in.

"Rest in peace, Mom," Jay and Karen said at the same time.


End file.
